Question: If $a + b + c = 6$ and $x + y + z = 1$, what is $-8z - 5a - 5c - 8x - 8y - 5b$ ?
$= -5a - 5b - 5c - 8x - 8y - 8z$ $= (-5) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-8) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-5) \cdot (6) + (-8) \cdot (1)$ $= -30 - 8$ $= -38$